Changing of the moon
by Honey-Usa-Chan
Summary: Remus loves Sirius, but there is nothing he can do about it or so he thinks. Sirius is going to spend his whole 6th year trying to get Remus drunk. Why? James and Peter are clueless and to busy planning pranks & dealing with hang overs to care. RxS SLASH!
1. As I look at them

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters, the goddess that is JK does. I just make them do wierd things hehe. No matter how hard I wish Im getting no money out of this.

This is a SLASH .B fanfic. I personally think they were destined for each other. Don't like? DONT READ!

Also my other stories get a lot of reads, obviously I would like the same for this one but more important is reviews. I want to know if I'm going ok it does mean a lot to have someone review your work so please do it!

((Remus POV))

I sometimes look back at the last five years of my life and think they have been nothing but amazing, I Remus Lupin the teenage werewolf have friends. There are goofy, stupid, funny, uncontrollable pranksters but they were mine. On this sunny day of September 1st as I sat on the train in kings cross I couldn't help but just look at them. They made me feel for the first time since I was bitten; content with the life I had been given.

"Moony, why are you staring at us?" Poor Peter said in a slightly worried voice and an even more worried looking face. "Yeah Remy cheer up it's our first day back, and I shall soon be in my lily's arms once again". James said a little too excited. He had never been in lily's arm and I doubt he would be in them any time soon. "WHAT POTTER, You in Evan's arms? Not likely she wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot broomstick!" That voice with all its boyish excitement made me snap out of my daydream and look into those eyes; they were the source of my love, yes love. I was in love with Sirius Black. "Oh she wants me, she just doesn't know it yet, but my friends this year she will" James gave us a wink which I think he believes is seductive, I on the other hand thinks he looks like a nitwit when he does it. "She doesn't want you Prongs and never will, but Remus are you sure your ok? Still tired after the full moon? It was only a couple of days ago." That wasn't the reason I was tired but it seemed like a good excuse so I went for it. "Yeah I guess a little worried about 6th year as well but seriously I am fine guys.

I wasn't fine, but they didn't need to know that, I was beyond fine I was breaking inside. I'm in love with my best friend, who apart from the fact that I can never ever tell him. Not even considering the fact that I am gay I also happen to be poor, plain looking and a book freak. Sirius is in no other words to describe it, perfect. Everyone else would say he was a good looking prankster who breaks girls hearts, GIRLS not guys. But I still would describe him as perfect. "Moons chill out your the brains of our operation you will do great, you always do".

As we got off the train and made our was to the horseless carriages I couldn't help but think back to the end of year feast we had last year. James being the idiot that he is managed to spike everyone's pumpkin juice. Sirius and I had somehow got it into our heads that swimming in the lake at 4am was a good idea, in our boxers. I remembered how good he looked wet, with the water trickling down his chest. At one point I thought he was about to kiss me, we were hugging with him telling me how much he loves me, which he does to everyone when he is drunk. He looked at me and I thought I saw him lean in about to do it, but it just turned out he was getting ready to vomit, luckily it didn't touch me but from that day on, I promised never to swim with him again.

"Moony your being very quiet are you sure your ok" Sirius asks me again. I loved it when he showed concern for me, he didn't realise those concerned eyes that wrinkled a little turned me on. Not only am I odd, I am a pervert. I get turned on my concern, well not everybody's just his but it was still weird. "Tired and hungry" I answered "I hope they have chocolate cake". Just then my belly growled to prove the point. "Great well let's not keep you from starving to death , your looking skinny you could do with a bit of meat on you!".

"Sirius you sound like my mum" James puts on a high pitched voice in which I presume he is trying to be a woman. "James you're not eating enough, spend too much time underage drinking I suppose, let's get you into the kitchen". The boys all laugh, me along with them. "Well I have to keep my moony's strength up its 6th year which means more homework which means more me needing his help." Sirius replied.

Just then I picture me and Sirius making out in the library after hours on one of the revision desks with our work having been scattered everywhere. I quickly forget this and we make our way into the great hall.

The sorting was uneventful and thankfully Dumbledore's speech was witty but not very long, I just wanted to head up to bed and sleep, seeing Sirius after this long holiday had only intensified my feelings for him. He seems to have a power over girls and me, to turn them into jelly. I went to bed listening to the other marauders planning a first day back prank involving the first years, custard and the sorting hat. My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were not of Sirius but of not getting involved in that prank, not one bit.


	2. As I watch them Sleep

Disclaimer: Do not own these characters or anything I just make them do weird stuff hehe. 

This is a .B fanfic, Its all slash! Don't like the idea don't read it. 

Now I have to say wow, I am amazed at the amount of reads my first chapter got within 12 hours it's amazing the number to be honest. Also to those people who added it to your alerts? YOU'RE AMAZING. But please review its means a lot to me. This next chapter hmm well I'm not very happy with it but I needed it to get the story going along. It was supposed to be with the first chapter but I decided it needed its own. I wasn't going to update so soon but I had to take a day off college for sickness so I thought I might as well. Enjoy! 

((Sirius POV))

Sometimes I catch Remus staring at me and I wonder what it would be like to kiss him at these moments. He would probably freak out to be honest. It was only the first day back and my feelings about moony were all over the place. I tried doing breathing exercises that Remus recommends for when you're stressed out but they just made me feel woozy. I decided to write a letter to him.

I write these letters when I want to get something off my chest. Over the years I have probably written hundreds of them, they go to everyone, my mum, my brother, James, Remus, Peter, even my current girlfriend at the time, who is probably just getting on my nerves for being clingy. I only get them because it's what everyone else does, I don't even want a girl. I'm Sirius Black I refuse to be tied down, I am a free agent. Mind you for Remus I would love to be tied down.

_Dear Remy, _

_Sometimes when you stare at me I feel the need to jump on you and ravish your lips. I Sirius "Sex God" Black have feelings for you. Well I think there more than just feelings, I'm in love with you. If only you knew the dirty dreams in which we do unwholesome stuff in, you would be shocked my hairy friend. Just thought it would be a good time to tell you I'm a fairy. Can you feel the irony in that??? In first year we were always calling you the fairy of the group. Anyway I just thought I would let you know my feelings on the matter. Cheerio for now and all that._

_Sirius "Gay Boy" Black._

I actually felt better after this. I threw the letter in the bottom of my trunk and just sat up listening to my three best friends. They were all asleep, peter was snoring very loudly, James was talking in his sleep and Remus? Well Remus has this deep breath. I find it adorable. I often do this, just listen to them sleep. I think about my sorting and realise if I did end up in Slytherin I wouldn't have these friends, and what amazing friends they are. All the trouble we have caused over the years. Harmless, well most of it was. All the fun, all the adventure. I realised I actually loved these three boys sleeping near me. Only one of them I loved in a sexual way though. Only one in a way of I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I slapped myself. I was getting to girly now.

I am always touching Remus I realised. Hugging him, kissing the top of his head, jumping into his bed. Everyone else thinks it's because I like to annoy him. I on the other hand have realised it's because I can't not touch Remus. He seems so touchable. By the end of the year Remus shall be mine. I just have no idea how I am going to turn a teenage boy gay. I wish there was a book on this. I bet there is in the library but only Remus would now where to find it and I refuse to ask him.

I will get Moony drunk. He can't handle his drink and never remembers what happens the next morning. It was such a perfect plan; I would get him drunk and kiss him. I think I would probably need to be drunk to have the nerves to go through with it but that wasn't a problem. It's now I realise I am trying to get my best friend drunk just so I can have my way with him. I am sick, very very sick in the head. I'm twisted actually. But I am still going to do it, this is one of my best ever plans ever.

((Remus POV))

I wake up to a thumping on my back, well it was more like 13 but I wasn't counting. ""Oi oi my sexy lady, come let's get breakfast the others are already down there. Peter is eating for England and James is stalking Lily. I said I would wait for you so hurry up before I jump on you and lick your face." Sirius was like this every morning. I thought it was cute and I would actually enjoy him licking my face but I decided to get up

"Ok give me 10 minutes where not going to be late are we?" I worried.

"No we have loads of time. Just don't take forever." I made my way to the bathroom and caught Sirius rumbling around in my bed. He insists it's because he is a dog that he must mark his territory. As long as he doesn't pee in it I don't mind.

I finish getting ready and Sirius and I make our way to the great hall. James and Peter are sat down on the table, Peter eating like he hasn't been fed in weeks and James flicking his hair about in poor Lily's direction. Sirius then says "So lads tonight since it's our first day back I have got a little surprise for all of you. We shall be getting hammered on the bottle of fire whiskey I have in my room" He grins, well he isn't the only one James and Peter are as well.

I can't help but be suspicious normally we save the drinking for holidays, boring weekends, special occasions, those kind of things. I have no idea why Sirius would want to get drunk on a Tuesday evening. But I don't trust him one little bit. No matter how cute his bum may be.


	3. As I watch them drink themselves stupid

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did I'm afraid I wouldn't be here.

Also having almost finished this chapter I had a power cut. I did not save , having done this chapter over again, I like it but I though the first version was a lot better. I wished I could remember what I had done previously but Oh well 

This will be my 3rd chapter up in less than 24 hours. Normally I wouldn't update so fast but I'm off college sick so not much else to do. Once again thank you for all those people who have added this to their alerts and read this. I'm guessing you like it then? I'm yet to have one review. So I have decided I shall not post the next chapter until I get at least one. Trust me the Next chapter will be very interesting.

((Remus Pov))

I looked at my friends slouched all over the common room. James was hanging off the couch will drool down his face. Peter was on the floor with socks on his hands after displaying a very crude puppet show before his past out and Sirius? Well he was sat on my lap asleep after stating how much he loves me and something about fairy's and dogs. He wasn't making much sense last night. Well it wasn't last night it was only about 2 hours ago when everyone drifted off. Having drank 4 bottles of firewhiskey between them. After I refused Sirius tried multiple times to spike my butterbeer. I being the smart one out of the group managed to not drink anything and just pretend I was drunk. Anyway after James acting out the things he was going to do with Lily with Peter and the sock puppets they had both crashed out. That's when I got the whole dog and fairy speech from Sirius. I might have to ask him what he meant when I get him up.

It was nice to have his body on mine. Just have him sat on my lap curled around my body. I know Sirius is very touchy feely with me, but we all know he thinks it gets on my nerves so he continues. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I enjoy it in fact, just how I am enjoying having him on my lap now. Sirius to me smells yummy, he smells like pumpkin juice and soap. I love my wolfy sense of smell sometimes, for a start no one has ever been able to sneak up on me. But I love it the most just because of Sirius. To me Pumpkin juice and soap is the best smell around.

"Oi idiots get up. We have lessons soon and I intend to get you all there." I said, but of course none of them roused. I started with Sirius, I stood up with the hope of him falling off and waking up but he just mumbled and wrapped his legs around my waist. God I need to get him off before things become uncomfortable in the lower department. I flick my wand and out comes a stream of water. I send it to the other two as well. "Huh what's going on why you wake me?" James manages to splutter. "Owweee my head is killing, I feel like a hypogriff as stomped on it." He looks at the time then starts screaming "Oh shit look at the time, were going to be late its Potions will Lily soon!" He shakes peter awake who began swatting him viciously. "Wormtail come on you have care of magic creatures, it's your favourite hurry up!"

"Alright, Alright I'm up, wait why are my socks on my hands?" Peter says. I laugh but decide not to tell him why, while they go upstairs other students who were not up breaking rules start coming downstairs making their way to breakfast.

"Sirius please unhook yourself from me, apart from being heavy, people are staring." I say to him in but a whisper. I don't want anyone else to hear. I don't like being the centre of attention. In fact I hate it. This makes having the three loudest, uncontrollable troublemakers as best friends awkward sometimes, as they often draw attention to me just because I am with them.

"I don't care your to comfy, I don't want to move." Sirius said in a whiny voice. I have trouble denying this whiny voice anything it wants. I decide since were both here being stared at like a bunch of freaks, I could at least ask him about what he was on about last night.

"Sirius, last night while you was intoxicated after Prongs and Wormtail had passed out, you wouldn't shut up about fairy's and dogs. I'm curious to know what you was on about."

Sirius did not take this well he unhooked himself from me with such speed I have never seen, while running to the dorms shouting "Nothing I meant nothing, wow look at the time I better be off see you in potions!"

I want to ponder what that was about but my stomach is growling, I decide to head to breakfast without the boys. They wouldn't be up for eating in any case.

After a very satisfying breakfast, I make my way to potion, Lily asked me to walk with her and I wonder what she would want.

"Well James seems to have grown up a bit over the holidays don't you think?" Lily said in her sing song voice. Obviously she did not see him acting out the rough sex they were going to have with the sock puppets. "I mean it would be nice to go on a date, do you think he would ask me again?" She seems hopeful.

"Probably Lily I'm surprised he hasn't asked you already to be honest". I smiled at her who in turn pecked me on the cheek before running off to go walk with her friends to lesson.

"Oi Lupin, is there a reason my bird happens to be kissing you on the cheek?" I laugh, it would be at that moment that James decides to come and see. "Actually POTTER! Lily on kissed me because for some reason over the summer she seems to want you to ask her out. So Potter I was encouraging her on your behalf, so be nice to me". James Actually looked like he had won 1million galleons, the way he was smiling "Moony I LOVE YOU!" The he hugged and kissed me, on the lips, it lasted to long and I believe it left me mentally scared for life. "Is there a reason your kissing my girlfriend Prongs?" Sirius had finally turned up and was staring at me. I was too busy looking disturbed to say anything. "Oh you know, you're not keeping Moony happy, so he wanted some Potter love" James said while he started flexing his so called muscles and posing like a 14 year old girl. We all begin to laugh and take our seat.

"Today class we shall be learning about..." It was at this stage that I blocked out professor slughorn's voice and looked at Sirius. After only two hours sleep and having a mega hangover Sirius still managed to look unbelievably sexy. For that reason I hated him. Maybe if Sirius was ugly I would feel better about being in love with him. I mean I would still love him no matter what he looked like, but they gave us another reason not to be together. Me the ugly one with someone so beautiful? It would never happen.

I must have been on auto pilot throughout this lesson because before I knew it we were getting into partners to work on a potion for something I hadn't grasped yet. Me and Sirius were together as James had practically dived half way around the class to be with Lily.

About 10 minutes later. I noticed both Sirius and James looking very green. I pondered what could be the sores of it, when I realised, they were hung over and breathing in the steam of a pureness body potion. This potion releases toxins from the body, the steam would naturally make any hung-over person, vomit.

Sirius, please a step back from the cauldron, if you trust me you would". I said in but a whisper. I didn't want Slughorn guessing that they had been drinking last night, which he would if they started to chuck up everywhere. Sirius realised I was serious and did as he was told, now all I had to do was tell James.

"ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH, YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, YOUR DISCUSTING!!" I sighed I didn't even need to look to know what had happened. "I'm so sorry Lily I never meant to, I'm such an idiot." James whips out his wand and vanished the vomit away but Lily still runs out the room in a flood of tears. "Detention Mr Potter and you to Mr Black and Lupin. If one of you was, well the rest of you was to. Remind me to see to Mr Pettigrew later".

" Oh Merlin Walrus face doesn't miss a thing does he!" Sirius seemed quite chirpy as we left the Potions room, oh well we have our first detention of the year tomorrow. I think we should celebrate! Anyone up for some drinking games tonight?"


	4. As I read that list

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters I simply make them do odd bod stuff. 

So I said I wouldn't be posting another chapter until I got at least one review. I can't help but write this story, its a drug to me for some reason. It seems no one was listening to me and I am still review less. However the number of views is increasing at an amazing rate as well as the amount of people favourite this and getting alerts on upcoming chapters. It would make me so unbelievable happy for a review so please!! I will really not update. I mean it this time. I have been abandoning my other fics so will work on those instead. The poem towards the end is just a nursery rhyme my gran used to sing to me when I was little. 

((Remus POV))

Sirius and I were alone in the common room playing exploding snap. I had lost half an eyebrow and thankfully Sirius had lost that horrible bit of bum fluff he was trying to call a beard. I hated his so called beard. I think it would be off putting to kiss. He thinks it makes him look more of a man.

It was only the first day of the Christmas holidays and we were already bored. Sirius had been sent by some uncle of his loads of chocolates which we were making our way through rather quickly. I loved the way he chews. He always nibbles lips in the most seductive way possible. I think that's why I am losing all the games. He is distracting me with his lip nibbling. I know he is bored though, because of his frown. He probably misses James and wishes he went with him. "Sirius why did you stay James's parents invited you around?" I have been wondering this since I heard he wasn't going. I decided to stay at Hogwarts because I had work to do, be Sirius? There was no good reason.

((Sirius POV))

I can't believe Remus just asked me why I stayed. I wanted to tell the truth and say I stayed because I was madly in love with him and didn't want him to be alone at Christmas. Also the fact that Christmas offers another chance to get him drunk under the mistletoe, and finally have my way with him. I decided for some of the truth. "I didn't want you to be alone at Christmas." Moony really looks touched by what I said, wow. "That's nice padfoot, but I would have been ok, I have a lot of revision and I got some new muggle books that I love to read from a cousin", Remus said. Hmm he actually believed I was going to let him revise. It was a sweet thought but it was never going to happen. "Well Remy since we are here all alone I thought we might have some fun. I gave him a dodgy looking wink, and for a minute there I thought I saw him blush. "I have come up with a list of totally awesome things to do during the holidays". I knew Remus would hate me for it but I couldn't help myself. "Ok Sirius I'm up for that". Wow that surprised me. "Have you got the list" Remus said. Now I was totally freaked out, he really did want to go through with it. I placed the list on the table and watched him while he read it. In certain places he laughed. Sometimes he tutted and I'm sure once he mumbled something like "over my dead body".

_Sirius and Remus List of things to do this Christmas._

_Get all the house elves drunk._

_Prank slughorn._

_Get totally wasted. _

_Torture Mrs Norris._

_Hang Filch up by his own chains. _

_Play a prank on the ghosts. _

_Shock what's left of the school at Christmas lunch._

"Good list or what?" I said, it wasn't too extreme but it would be better than playing exploding snap all day. "Yes Sirius I suppose it will have to do. Though we have to do all of these before boxing day then I need to get on with work." He smiled at me. I swear to Merlin, when Remus smiles at me I feel butterflies. I realise I sound like a chick so I stop thinking.

"Fabulous, let's work on number one right now!" I run to my room where I have 10 crates of butterbear stored. I cast a shrinking charm, throw the invisibility cloak on the crates and levitate them down stairs where Remus is waiting for me. "Now all we have to do is slip the butterbeer into their drinks, when they have their afternoon tea".

"How do you plan to do that then?" Remus asked me. I gave him a cheeky grin thinking of my plan and said "well if they are two of us, I will distract them with the notion of me being hungry while you slip it in. They will have their tea in about 15 minutes so we need to hurry up."

Thankfully everything went according to plan, as we made our way down for dinner, we wondered what would have happened.

"Students it would seem like the house elves over indulged in the Christmas spirit and tried to feed us animals not yet cooked. Mr filch has just finished cleaning up all the pig and chicken poo and is clearly not in a good mood. It is then upon my discretion that we will all head down to Madam Rosmerta's where she is willing to accommodate us for dinner tonight." Dumbledore said "However much I enjoy my elves having a good time, students must know that it must be on their own free will, so I ask you please do not spike the House elves drinks." He chuckled. Dumbledore was such a nice old man, a bit loopy mind you but nice. All throughout his little speech he kept on looking at me and Remus as to say I know you done it. Mind you Remus was in uncontrollable laughter the whole way through. I whispered in Moonys ear, "Time for number three on the list I believe". Moony had a huge grin on his face. "Moony baby? Can I have a piggy back ride down to hogsmeade?" I have no idea why I asked for one but he decided to allow me and let me jump on. We sang a muggle poem Remus taught me with welsh accents on the way, with even Hagrid and Dumbledore joining in towards the end.

_Taffy was a Welshman,  
Taffy was a thief;  
Taffy came to my house  
And stole a piece of beef._

I went to Taffy's house,  
Taffy was not home;  
Taffy came to my house  
And stole a marrow bone.

I went to Taffy's house,  
Taffy was not in;  
Taffy came to my house  
And stole a silver pin.

I went to Taffy's house,  
Taffy was in bed;  
I took up a poker  
And threw it at his head!

There in front of us was The three Broomsticks, just inviting us in to get totally wasted!

I did promise in the last chapter that something exciting was going to happen in this one. I decided to split it in two chapters as I don't like my chapters going over 1500 words. As you can guess Sirius is still trying to get Remus drunk and as a little spoiler I will say he does succeed! But what happens? It will be very eventful let me tell you that! But once again I refuse to update until I get at least one review.


	5. As I see him cry, I cry

_Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the characters just the plot line which is totally crazy anyway. _

_Wow so I said I wouldn't update until I got reviews and it work hahaha! Thank you to my 2 reviewers who I love so totally much. But please people continue to review. I also can't believe the amount this story is getting read. This story in the last 2 days of being up has received more views then my other work that has been up for two weeks. Thank you to all who are following this. _

((Remus POV))

Somehow Merlin knows how, Sirius managed to get us several bottles of firewhiskey without Dumbledore knowing. Actually I personally think Dumbledore does know but is in fact allowing us to become intoxicated because he is crazy. An amazing wizard but still crazy. Sirius was being a bit too generous with the portions he was slipping into my goblet. Still I knew he had been trying to get me drunk since we came back from the summer holiday so I thought I would just go along with it. I just wish I knew why. Sometimes he catches me staring at him and gives me this crazy smile where his eyes sort of boggle out. I think it's cute but sometimes I wonder if he knows how I feel and is just uncomfortable around me. Yeah it looks like an uncomfortable smile. I decide to talk to the smartest man I know. I should probably do this when I am sober but my brain is telling me to do it now.

"Fessor I need to talk to you please".

"A Mr Lupin, what can I help you with? Would you like some water?" Professor Dumbledore said, while leading me to a secluded area near the back of the bar.

"No I need some advise, Sir I think I'm in love but it's wrong, because Sirius is male, I'm male I mean what's" I cut off their realising I had just admitted to Dumbledore that I in fact was a gay little fairy and wanted to have sex with a student.

Luckily he just smiled at me and said "Sometimes Life choices are hard, I should know this but what's the worst that can happen. I am very good at memory charms for instance and in the worst situation that speech you make to him can just disappear. You do never know sometimes love is just there a person's sex doesn't make a difference. Now I suggest we all head back to the castle, but Remus I will give you this very important piece of advice. If you wish to tell Sirius how you feel, go for it tonight so you don't back down and please get him to stop drinking, my house elves will all have hangovers tomorrow and I doubt they would enjoy cleaning up his vomit."

Dumbledore winked at me then announced to everyone we were heading back. Like I said before Amazing but crazy, I decided to follow his advice and go for it tonight. I mean Dumbledore did say he would erase Padfoots memory. This made me laugh he really was a nutcase.

"come on Siri were heading back, I will give you another piggy back" Sirius smiled at me and began dancing as we headed back. I had to join in, we had no music, no rhythm and we probably looked like fools but we were laughing away and dancing like crazy weirdo's. I was so happy at this point. If it never happened between me and Sirius just like I expected it as long as I could have him as a friend my life would be amazing.

By the time we finished dancing, we were in the common room and Sirius began to cry. "Why are you crying Siri please cheer up. I had to hug him, my heart was breaking I couldn't see the one I love in tears this way. I didn't even know why he was crying but tears began to fall from my cheeks.

((Sirius POV))

I began to cry when we got back into the common room, I just couldn't take it anymore I loved him so much and here I was drunk for like the 15th time this year in my unsuccessful attempt to seduce him. It was just all catching up on me. Remy was now crying for a reason I didn't understand but that just made me cry harder. I was now sobbing taking in the deepest breaths I could manage. If there was ever a time in my life that I was unhappy it was now. Remus was crying just because I was. It didn't make any sense. It was now or never I realised. I slowly leaned in towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. I waited for him to pull away or punch me or even hex me but it didn't come. In fact he began to kiss me back. It got more intense and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't know how long it lasted it could of been a minute or an hour. Time stood still.

After awhile Remus pulled away from me. I quickly began to panic; it must have showed on my face because he kissed me on the nose, pulled me towards the sofa and made me sit on his lap like I always do. "I never ever dreamed that would happen, I don't know how you feel Sirius, you could be messing with me head, you could just be so drunk your confused and think I am a blonde Ravenclaw with huge boobs, but I love you."

He loves me, Remus Lupin just said he loves me. I stopped breathing for a minute before I answered. How could I respond it would have to be the truth. "I love you to Remy, so much with all my heart and soul, I have for so long. I have been planning on getting you drunk to seduce you since we got back and it never worked." There I told him the truth.

Both boys sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The silence did not matter to them as it was comfortable and they were both happy. Remus had his arms wrapped around Sirius who was nuzzled into Remus's neck. Occasionally Sirius would kiss Remus on his cheek but nothing as passionate as their first kiss. Somehow this was more personal, more romantic and more right. They fell asleep that night on that sofa in each other's arms. When Professor Dumbledore came to check on the two boys, concerned about the situation Remus had presented to him that evening, he couldn't of been more happy. Love conquers all he thought, he also hoped it would all work out as the world could be blind to true love and people are not always accepting. Dumbledore decided right then as he summoned a blanket for the couple that he would do everything in his power to protect them from people who did not understand.

_There, it happened they both admitted to each other their feelings. I'm not sure if this was well written I had so much trouble with this chapter but we will see. The next two chapters will be fluff and the boys finishing the list and then the rest are coming back from holidays. That's when it will kick off. _


	6. As I listen to the shouting

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline which is totally insane. **_

_**I have decided to dedicate this chapter to ibrakeforwearwolfs my wonderful reviewer I hope you enjoy :P**_

((Sirius POV))

I woke up to the winter sun in my eyes. I felt comfortable, well I did have a slight hangover but I remembered the perfect night that was last night and smiled. I looked up to see my moony awake looking at me with a slight frown on his lips. I didn't know what to say but I managed to practically whisper an audible "Hi"

"Hello, how are you feeling, have you come to your senses and realised you were screwing with my head" He said this in such a malicious way, I couldn't believe this was coming from my Remy, what did he mean did nothing that happened last night mean anything to him? "I was up half the night Sirius and realised you must be messing with me head, why would you ever want me. So Sirius tell me what you're up to now" He was being so cold, so not him, it had me actually scared, not scared angry.

"Remus! Don't give me your bullshit, you know this is right! Last night well you know that was real, your just scared Remus; you're scared of what will happen. So am I, but it's worth it, WE ARE WORTH IT!" I practically screamed the last part. "You love me now let's have some fun." I grinned at him.

"So what are we going to do then?" He flinched then said in a slightly amused voice.

"We are going to get Mrs Norris and Filch" I grinned with an amused expression"

"And how my dear Siri, do you plan to do that?"

"Just leave it to me" And whispered the plan into his cute little ear.

"Meooooow, Meooooow, Meoooooow!" Mrs Norris wouldn't shut up, well I don't blame her, and she did currently have me in doggy form chasing her around. Hehe she was going nuts Lupin was blasting her with levicorpous every now and again, he was rolling around the corridor screaming in laughter. Now all I had to do was lead her to Filches office where hopefully Lupins' spell would work. We got to the door and Remus came and threw the invisibility cloak over us. Filch opened his office door to his howling scum of a cat. "What was that my sweet who has been hurting you? I will have them up for murder let me grab my chains." Filch ran into his office and all of a sudden "Argggghhhh those bloody brutes I'll kill um I will" Remus cast the muffletoe spell with a lazy swish of his wand and we began walking away laughing our heads off.

With only a couple of days till Christmas Remus and I decided to do our wrapping. I could tell me wrapping my presents haphazardly annoyed the hell out of him. "Do you want to kiss me Remus?" I wondered if he did sometimes I mean I know he did but he hadn't even attempted to since last night, I mean me being the sex god that I am, the girls are lining up to get a bit of Sirius loving. There all slag's really, easy shags and what not; good for a bit of fun but Remus is who I want.

I continued "I mean you haven't even tried to like go for it, do you think I'm attractive, this is sort of new for me, I mean I think your lovely but I don't know it's a bit confusing don't you think?"

Remus bit the corner of his lip and frowned, he placed his carefully wrapped gift of dungbombs for James to the side of him and sighed before he answered, "Well Siri yes you are attractive, no I haven't tried to kiss you because I thought you might be uncomfortable, and yes its new to me as well I have no idea how this work though I'm sure it's just the same as any other relationship."

I grinned Oh yeah he wanted me I knew it, then I started giggling, then it dawned on me that Remus was turning me into a full blown woman. "Stop JUST STOP" I was all jumbled up "You are turning me into a little girly boy, I don't like it stop please!"

Remy laughed at my comment. "I'm sorry Siri, I wouldn't want you to be a little girly boy I liked the way you before". He got up and came towards me; my heart was thumping so loud I'm sure he could hear it. I felt like I needed to vomit. "Although only a girly boy would let me do this" He kissed me softly on the lips, I had to retaliate I decided to give a bit on the Padfoot charm. Soon wrapping the presents was all forgotten about.

About an hour later with Remus finishing his wrapping and taken over mine, I went back to look at the lit and see how much we had managed to do. Only 3 days left, we really need to get on with it now.

_Sirius and Remus List of things to do this Christmas._

_Get all the house elves drunk. - Done _

_Prank slughorn._

_Get totally wasted. – Done _

_Torture Mrs Norris. – Done _

_Hang Filch up by his own chains. – Done _

_Play a prank on the ghosts. _

_Shock what's left of the school at Christmas lunch._

Not much left now, I have an idea for the ghosts it could be quite funny not sure about the others though we shall see. I was excited in a way, It was just a stupid list but without it I don't think me and Remy would of happened. With a long day ahead with nothing to do but plan I began to think about stuff. You know when it's nothing important but you think about it? I ramble about the most random crap. Ok brain just shut up I'm confused now. DAMN IT! SHUT UP!

((Dumbledore POV))

I came to check on the boys I have grown so fond of. Lupin was wrapping gifts and Black looked like he was arguing with himself in his head. I let out a chuckle and that's when I caught their attention. They both looked at me like I had just caught them doing something wrong, which I presume I probably had done. "Well gentlemen, I am not here to talk to you about a fortunate incident that may or may not have happened to Mr Filch and Mrs Norris but rather certain things which you will need to know." How could I be unable to suppress my mortification about a small conversation to have? I should have probably asked another member of staff to do this. "Well there comes a point in a young gentleman's life when he needs to know things". I looked over at the boys and finally realised that they understood what we was going to take about, they looked shock, not shocked but scared in fact. "Come on let's all take a seat and get this done with".

((Remus POV))

Dumbledore had just left, Sirius and I had been in total silence ever since then. I was to stunned, freaked out, disturbed to even think about talking. I let out a huge shudder. "Sirius?"

"Yes Remy" He answered me.

"Can we please never ever talk about the fact that we just had a sex talk from Dumbledore. I suggest we never mention it, never think about it and certainly never ever tell anyone".

"For once Remus, I totally agree with you."

**So it's been forever since I updated! I have been super busy with college, the worst thing is this chapter has practically been done forever I just haven't uploaded it! But I think reviews would help me update a lot quicker! **


	7. As I bring in the new year

Disclaimer: I own nothing ....

((Remus pov))

It was New Years Eve with 10 minutes before the firework display started, 10 minutes before the clock struck twelve. Ten minutes before I kissed the love of my life a happy new year.

"Soooooo I was thinking", he started to say before I interrupted.

"You thinking worries me. I mean it's not normal for you to." I teased him.

"Well I was THINKING! We should tell James, I mean he is our best friend after all."

"NO, no never he will freak!" I began to raise my voice wanting to get the picture through to Sirius.

"Oh come on he would totally understand this, remember when those two hufflepuff girls started kissing at the end of year feast when we spiked the punch, he totally loved that!"

I started to laugh hysterically, how he could compare these two things I don't understand but he was Sirius.

"Oh yes it's exactly the same thing of course you can tell him, he will probably want to join in!"

He frowned at me in such a cute way then said "Your teasing me aren't you?!"

I started to laugh again, he really was cute when he was angry, "Yes I am now shut up and watch the fireworks".

"Well Mr bossy they haven't even started yet and...." just then the fireworks began "Oh shut up!".

We sat in silence until the countdown began. It really was a sight to behold. As the last 10 secounds of the year came each firework represented a number.

Ten .... This was it

Nine ... .Me and Sirius

Eight ... The start of a new year

Seven ... I think I might vomit

Six ... Shut up brain

Five .....

Four ... Wow my brain shut up

Tree ... No shut up and concentrate

Two .... Turn your head and look at him you idiot!

One.... Wow

I looked at Sirius and smiled.

"Happy new year Remy, just you and me against the world!"

I knew he was being all serious but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my Merlin, HOW CHEESY WAS THAT!" unable to control the laughter.

"On come here and let my snog the pants off you" Sirius said jumping on me, he started to kiss me then we heard the voice.

"What the FUCK is going on!"

Shit James came back early.

(A/N) Ok VERY VERY VERY short chapter, I just needed to get SOMETHING out to say I am still writing this, I need to update all my fics so all get tiny chapters. Erm thanks to all the readers who keep coming back and the reviews and adding to favourites and the story alerts  Anyway I have been super super busy AND I have just finished college for the year so apart from a few parties and days out and free all summer to write! Review to make me feel better !


	8. As I recite Poetry

A/N: Ok shoot me I can't even remember the last time I updated. I am a bad bad bad bad bad person. I will eventually I PROMISE get round to regular updates. The worst thing is this story is finished I just need to get it up. WOW at my ending I can't believe I thought of it to be honest.... You lot are in for a surprise let me tell you that. ANYWAY I know my spelling + grammar bothers some of you but it's not looking to improve soon. BUT I am looking for a Beta if that helps... Now on with the story

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sirius POV

I Left moony on the top of the tower. I needed to find James by myself I would be able to salvage the friendship that me and moony had just destroyed with James over something so urgh I don't even know what a good word to use would be! I want to say perfect because me and moony are perfect but it's not because James is unhappy. Why would James freak like he did? Actually I could understand it. Seeing your two best friends snogging might actually be a little weird. I didn't know what to do. Moony was my Mr Perfect but James was my brother! Which one was more important? In fact what was James even doing back? I was confused so while I ran through Hogwarts looking for him I decided to go over what I was planning to say.

"_Hey James me and your other best friend no not peter THE OTHER ONE yeah Remus well it turns out we have been part taking in what you would refer to as oh what's the word? Oh yeah Bum sex, It turns out I enjoy it rather a lot, just thought you should know as you was about to disturb me giving it to him HARDCORE, you know? I was about to get my freak on!"_

I started laughing and doing trusts towards one of the suits of armour, When the suit of armour got up and walked away from my thrusts in when I lost it and couldn't control the laughter. I was on the floor having problems breathing.

"Mate, what have a told you about talking out loud, not only did I hear your little speech on butt sex I'm pretty sure Hagrid in his hut did to, your way to loud."

James was sat on the staircase in front of me. I should have noticed him really but I guess I was really into my speech to the suit of armour. I knew I should say something like "_Be my friend again even though I want to shag moony" _But I just couldn't stop laughing, I saw him crack a smile and knew it was all going to be ok.

We sat on those stairs for what could have been hours, in fact it was hours as there were people coming down to breakfast. I'm not ashamed to say not only in those few hours we talked, laughed cried and kissed (In the I love you man, I'm not gay this is totally masculine kind of kiss) Anyway James in the end was totally cool with it, if not a little freaked out and then moony came down the stairs.

((Remus Pov))

Oh Shit, this is when I die, James will kill me, why did I come down these stairs? That's what you get for trying to avoid someone you walk straight into them. This will be my entire fault; I can just here James now: "_Sirius would fuck anything with a pulse; YOU should know better, I hate you... You're a fag DIEEEE!!!" _

Then he pulls out a gun and shoots me 21 times before feeding me to the house elves. This is when I realise I'm way to into muggle studies to think a pure blood will kill me with a gun. I turned around. A began to run up the staircase when I like the fool that I am got caught in a trick stair. This is when I realised I hate my life and life must hate me.

"Oiiii, Moony why run??" James bellowed at me. Oh sweet Dumbledore he is going to kill me, ok a spell to protect you from death. Oh he is getting closer. Ok just pretend to be dead.

((Sirius POV))

I couldn't stop laughing, I think I was going to wet myself, Remus was on the floor pretending to be dead. James leaned close to Remus and sang:

"_My Moony, My Moony,_

_He's gone on all swoony, _

_But he doesn't fool me,_

_Does Moony oh Moony, _

_My Moony My Moony, _

_He loves Sirius too truly_

_Even though he's loony, _

_Does Moony Oh Moony,_

_My Moony My Moony,_

_He says Sirius come screw me!_

_And Sirius does truly, _

_For Sirius does love_

_My moony my Moony!_

"BRAVO!!! A bloody masterpiece" How did you come up with that of the top of your head?" I asked James.

He gave me a shrug, stood up from Remus (Who was still pretending to be dead) and said "I'm a poetic genius"

He turned to Remus then said "When you un die come have breakfast imp starving, and I heard Evens in back early from holidays".

Well I think that went rather well, not only is James ok with things, I finally figured the reason he was back early.... Lily.

**((A/N)) Do you happen to like My Moony?? It took my bloody ages to compose let me tell you that. ... Next chapter will be up in a week I promise Review please : ) **


	9. As I speak to that girl

**((A/N)) See it took me less than a month to update how awesome I believe I am. Well not really I'm still not a regular updater! Anyway I don't own the Harry Potter world, characters, places, animals. I make no money off of this fiction and only do it because I truly love it. **

((Remus POV))

_I was shocked, truly truly shocked. I mean James is a friend of mine but I never expected him to just except Sirius and I like it was no big deal. I knew he was up to something but what I couldn't figure out. I silently cursed myself, how could I be like this, unable to comprehend that my best friend wouldn't understand me and how I felt about Sirius, about what we had together. I sighed out loud this time and decided to head to the only person who understands, the only person who actually knows the whole story. Lily. _

_Walking round Hogwarts in an attempt to find someone is never easy; I knew I should just go back my room and retrieve the mauderers map from Sirius's trunk but I didn't want to face anybody apart from Lily right now. She would know what to do, she always did. Flash backs were coming at Remus quickly...._

"I know your secret Remus, Lily said while taking the empty seat next to Remus in the Library, I can't believe it took me a whole six months to figure out. Anyway it doesn't bother me, I won't tell anyone but do me a favour? Eat Potter on the next full moon he won't leave me alone! She laughed to herself kissed him on the forehead and went about looking for the potions book to finish her homework. Remus sat there in silence amazed that she had guessed so quickly and that it didn't bother her at all.....

_xoxox_

"Remus! This is awesome both of us prefects! Thank god it's not Potter I would have given up, mums well proud". She sat down next to him in the prefect's compartment and leaned in closer. "Anyway I have finally figured out your new secret! Your gay aren't you?" She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. "Come on let's do our first patrol together, then you can go back to Black, Potter and Pettigrew."

_xoxox_

"So guess what? Lily said to Remus having cornered him on the way to the mauderers usual compartment. He smiled. He loved these talks with Lily she seemed to always guess something new about him, something he never bloody figured out until she told him. "You have the hots for Black."

"Ok now wait I don't how could...." He tried to say before she butted in like normal.

"Don't lie to me Lupin I know these things! It's ok though, I have the hots for Potter and there could be nothing worse than that." She laughed then began to walk off after winking at him. "Tell Potter though and I shall have to kill you" Before winking and shuffling into a compartment filled with her friends.

_xoxox_

_Shit, Remus thought, she really does know everything. He needed to find her because she would solve the problem but did she talk, he laughed to himself. James believed her to be a quiet shy girl but she certainly wasn't! She never shut up; she just had to be comfortable with a person that why James never had a chance. She only said something to him when she was insulting him. But then again he thought back to what she had said on the train. No it would never happen; Sirius would more likely become a death eater then Lily and James getting together. _

_((Lily POV)) _

"_Oh Gosh you look rough, did you lot stay up all night getting drunk again. I bet you did, I had to come home early my sister starting going loopy when my bloody broom started randomly flying round the room, don't ask me how that happened it just did. Actually the full moons tonight that will be why I guess" I looked up at my favourite boy friend (not boy friend boy friend but friend that is a boy). He didn't look so good, he never really talked I did that for him but I could tell he wanted to. "Well you seem a bit urgh I don't know sad I guess get it all out. Auntie Lily is here!" Giving him a smile. _

_He told me everything, well everything I didn't already know, which wasn't a lot, just what happened last night/this morning. I told him that I didn't think James was up to much and that he would accept it, I hoped anyway I had faith in James I really did. Plus after this if he could except it I might actually go on a date with him. _

_((James POV)) _

_I was angry, this was not right at all, people can't just be queer, they can hide it or pretend it didn't exists in fact it probably didn't it was a faze they were going through a weird nasty faze. Well I wasn't putting up with it. Not at all, in fact I had a plan...... _

**Woaah James has an evil plan :K Will update when I can which means nothing! Love you all **


End file.
